implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been....
This is going to be a short 3 page article. The POD is that colonial rule worked in part of Africa. What would have a nation been like if the British Empire (and maybe the French Empire as well) had succeeded in their cultural gaols and also held out much longer, like say until 1972... Overview Stats *Size- 3,186 sq mi (8,254km2). *Colony established-1845. *Population (2010)- 297,675. *Capital city- Muluwheyo City. *Former colonial power- The UK. *Official language- English and Ovambo. *Other Languages- Herero, Bushman, Darama, Afrikaans, German, Chewa, Ovimbundu, Namaqua and a few Greek and Portuguese speakers. *Currency- UK £ (official), RSA Rand and Namibian Rand (unofficaly). *Ethic groups- 64% Ovambo, 12% White (8% British, 2.5% Afrikaners, 1% Rhodesian Whites, 0.5% Greek), 7% Coloureds, 5% Darama, 4% Herero, 3% Ovimbundu, 1.5% Bushmen, 1% Chewa, 1% Namaqua, 1% Xindonga and 0.5% Tswana. *Religion- Protestan''t 64%, 33% ''Animist and 3% Roman Catholic. *Top exports- Tin, tin plate, coal, coke, sand, glass and cassava. *Top imports- Oil, processed food, spare parts, plastics, wire, furniture, building materials, electrical macheiary and Land Rovers. *Capital-Muluweyo. *Biggest city-Muluweyo (115,000 in the city proper and 10,000 in the suburbs). *Other cities/towns-Point Portugal (65,000), Port Tony Smith (17,000), New Dartford (15,550), Boerburg (15,500) and New Warwick (15,450), *President- Nomzamo Sarah N’ktarvi of the LDP. *Regime- Semi-presidential republic. History Hunter gatherers settled the territory in the stone and iron ages, followed later by Bantu settlers centurys later. The first whites arived in 1450. The (OTL) Portuguese navigator Diogo Cão reached Point Portugal. Spain had a biref intrest from 1795 to 1835, wihe British finaly holding sway from 1845 to in's indpendence in 1972. Also see-' The national history of Muluwheyo.'' From independence to today. Independence occurred peacefully in 1972, Under the Liberal Democratic President, Nicklaus Rolihlahla N’ktarvi, with monitory union continuing in to the present day. Nicklaus' daughter, Nomzamo, would become president in 2008. A minor lead mine opened near Tin City in 1979, bringing more prosperity and 60 ethnic-German Namibian migrant Labours to the nation. The first coal-fired powered powerstation was biult in Muluwheyo city in 1972 and the scond was biulit in Boerburg during 1982. Later both (OTL) SWAPO and (OTL) SWANU were to prove a major problem as Namibia fought against South Africa in the 1980s, with a low level rural insurgency in 1982 and a brief anti-white letter-bombing campaign in 1983. The vast bulk of the populous was not swayed by the Marxist-Leninist SWANU ideology and rejected it out of hand in favour of their native verity of Anglophile-Liberal Democracy. In 1989, South Africa made a mutual defence treaty with Muluwheyo. Niger, Angola, Namibia, Botswana and Mozambique agreed to similar treaties in the next few years. The tiny nation joined NATO in 1999. These treaties were made in the wake of a brief set of (ATL) UNITA attacks on the (ATL) pro-MPLA village of Tonytown in Northern County. Government and politics The presidency The national parliament . The country got self-rule in 1966 and independence in 1972. Miss Botswana 08 Itseng Kgomotso.jpg|President Nomzamo Sarah N’ktarvi of the LDP. President Guebuza 2006.jpg|Prime Minister Athoney Savimbi of the LDP. 2007 and 2008 Violence in Kenya.jpg|Street battels during the May-July 1994 amy coup. Aoibhinn Ni Shuilleabhain in Soroti.jpg|Home Secatery Nikki Danniela Schmitt of the LDP. Counties . Kalahari C17.jpg|The desert in eastern province. On the beach galleryfull.jpg|Ovambo women on a beach near Port Peach. Spring flowers in Namaqualand.jpg|Heavy costal vegitation near Port Corfe. Kunene wasserregion.jpg|The river St. Grace in St. Grace county. National politics Voting system It uses the first past the post system to elect a 44 strong parliament, 10 strong county councils and a preseident for 4 years. Polling is noted for being exceptionally free and fair. Election related violence is rare apart from during the brief military Junta of the 1990s. Foreign relations Political and ecanomic relations with the UK have always been close, especialy under James Calaghan and John Major, the latter visiting the enclave for a week in 1993. *Top allies- UK, Namibia, S. Africa, Greece and Barbados. *Top enemies- Germany, Somalian pirates and Zimbabwe. Demographics ''Also see-''' The Demographics of Muluwheyo'' List of major towns and other settlements '''Also see-' The Demographics of Muluwheyo'' Economy Agriculture Mining Trade Energy Retail Tourism Stock Exchange Customs, excise and taxation Bäuerinnen bestellen ein Feld in Moçambique 19 December 2005.JPG|The farming of Casarva in Central County by Herro women. ZM-Nkana-headgear-Kitwe.jpg|The head gear of lead mine 1, Tin City. Groundnut harvesting in Malawi.jpg|Ground nut harvesting in St. Grace county, which is known for it's nut and cassava production. Graaff_Fruit-Ceres_packing.jpg|A pineapple cannery in Muluwheyo City.]] Women_in_Mozambique_with_maize.jpg||A Ovambo woman cutting Maze in Far Northern County.]] Telecommunications Defence Air Force There is a small local air force of 12 fighters, 2 transports, 2 helicopters, 2 light bombers and 1 Hawkeye spy plane. There are also 9 British fighters and 2 British reconnaissance aircraft, 10 American fighters, 2 American bombers and 2 S. African fighter-bombers. The only major military airfield is at Tony Smith Air force Base. Spitang2.jpg|The 9 Brtish Spitstangs 13SM325.jpg|The 2 UK marked Supermarine Type 325 Light Bomber/Reconnaissance B-17e.jpg|RAF "Fortress IV/B-17E P-67.jpg|P-67 "Moonbat" P-51_(3).jpg|8 P-51 Mustang recon-fighter aircraft. Spitang3.jpg|8 Muluwheyo Spitstags BELIZE 90 10.jpg|A Hawkeye spy plain at Tony Smith Air Base. Navy There is a small navy of 2 Frigates, 1 corvette, 1 minelayer, 1 minesweeper, 3 patrol boats and 2 Sea King helicopters. 20080702-Faliron-HS_Aittitos_P-268.jpg|The patrol boat MNV Teeth. ARADrummondP31.jpg|The Frigate MNV Toby Smith. Army The national army has 3 CH-47 Chinook helicopters, 6 Centurion tanks (1 is in storage due to damage caused in the war with SWAPO and SWANU.), 1 Véhicule de l'Avant Blindé APC, 5 Chieftain, 10 M30 107 mm (4.2 inch Mortar) heavy mortars and 5 Land Rover ‘defenders’. There are 6 British Land Rover ‘defenders’, 10 American M113 armoured personnel carriers, 2 CH-47 American Chinook helicopters, 8 S. African Leopard 2 A4 Main Battle Tanks and 2 Namibian Centurion tanks. Coast guard The tiny coast guard consists of 3 ex-UK police Fast Response Targa 31 boats and 3 Sea King helicopters. Border Patrol It has 6 Land Rover ‘defenders’ and 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters. Special forces It has 5 Land Rover ‘defenders’ and 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters. Treaties with Namibia, Angola, Niger, Mozambique, NATO and S. Africa The UK and USA have had a small standing army in the nation due to tensions with both Namibia's SWANU rebels and the Angolan civil war. This force fell slightly after 1992. South Africa made a mutual defence treaty with Muluwheyo. Similar treaties were made with Niger (1992), Angola (1993), Namibia (1994), Botswana (1995) and Mozambique (1995) agreed to in the next few years. The tiny nation joined NATO in 1999. These treaties were made in the wake of a brief set of UNITA attacks on the pro-MPLA village of Tonytown in Northern County. The Environment Green issues The local mineing industry has poluted the ground water, especaly around Tin City. National parks The 6.5km2 Kingstonland National Park is in the east of Outer Muluwheyo county and the far west of Northern County. Transport Health The 3 national hospitals ( 100 beds) are in Muluwheyo City, Port Smith and Boarburg. Lesser hospitals (25 beds) exist at Klenunga, Karonga, Lupatulaika, Port Corfe, Tin City and New Warwick. Local health clinics (5 beds) are also available Mulluo, St.Grace, Port Daventry and Koliki. The nation's leading cause of death in children who survive infancy is malaria. Infants occasionally get rotavirus diarrhea, but mostly survive. The HIV/AIDS epidemic is a small, but growing problem. The 2011 prevalence rate was estimated to be 2.4% of the adult population. Stats from 2009 showed that 85% of the population had sustainable access clean drinking water and 93% had sustainable access to reasonable levels of sanitation. Education Education in is based on the Bristish system and is compulsory for 8 years from 5 or 6 to13 or 14..In 1996, the gross primary enrollment rate was 99.6%, and the net primary enrollment rate was 91.3%. The Muluwheyo City University is the only university, but it is of a high calibre. Media *The avalibal TV statoins are- #Angola TV, #FlySat Angola TV Channels, #Namibian TV, #BBC News 24. *The national Radio station is Muluwheyo 24/7. *The national newsper is the Muluwheyo times. Culture Modern music painting and poetry are pretty much a mixture of Angolan, Namibian and English styles. Their are many Bushman paintings depicting a once great civilization, which flourished from about 6,000-5,000 years ago. The older Chewa women enjoying their rich oral tradition of lengthy story telling. Many recall the first contact between the Chewa and the Portuguese in the 1550's. Others focus on the First World war and the often poor relations with the Boers in Victorian times. Foods derived from crops such as cassava and cashew nuts and pãozinho (pronounced pow-zing-yo) bread rolls) were brought in by the Portuguese are common place. ZambianWomen.jpg|Chewa women enjoying their rich oral tradition of lengthy story telling near Mulluo. Cooking in Karonga District, Malawi.jpg|A Tswana woman cooks a traditional dish in in Karonga. Tsodilo_Hills_rock_paintings4.jpg|A 6,000-5,000 year old Bushman painting near Boerburg. Boerewors raw.jpg|Boerwerter sausages Calulu.jpg|Calulu is thier national dish. Sports Muluwheyo has had a national football team since 1972, a cricket team since 1973 and a Rugby team since 1975. The legal system Racism and sexism were outlawed by the colonial regime in 1968. Honour killings and arranged marriages were outlawed in 2008. Police Courts Prisons Only 1 prison in the capital, with only 26 inmates in it. Death penalty It was never formally legalised, but was used to terminate the lives of 2 SWANU terrorists, a Colombian drugs smuggler and a native bank robber on an ad-hock basis in 1982. Gallery ZambianKids1.jpg|A traditional Chewa hut on the outskirts of Molulu. Burkina Faso Madame Badoun.jpg|A shop in Klenunga. Zimbabwean women at Kariba, 1982.jpg|Happy White people in Outer Muluwheyo. The countery is one of the few with good European/African race relations. BushmenSan.jpg|San Bushmen makeing fier in a Central County comune. Golomoti escarpment (Malawi).jpg|The Kenneth Kaunda escarpment in St. Grace county. It is named after the OTL/ATL president of Zambia. Xerus inauris.jpg|Xerus inauris 'Desert Squrrels' in the Kingstonland national park. Category:Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been.... Category:Africa Category:Timelines